


烂俗情话

by Yukiya_Tsurumi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukiya_Tsurumi/pseuds/Yukiya_Tsurumi
Summary: *前文：橘汁软糖*捆绑/语言羞辱/口交/道具
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	烂俗情话

**Author's Note:**

> *前文：橘汁软糖  
> *捆绑/语言羞辱/口交/道具

平日里用来观赏车水马龙的巨大落地窗此时被藏蓝色的窗帘遮蔽，而上面绣着的殷红色丝线吸收了暗处的光，便成了一朵朵漂在这片死水上开到糜烂的花朵。

窗帘的外面有呼呼风声、有滴答雨声；明明是在人们都毫无预兆时倾盆而注的骤雨，被窗帘隔绝的街道上还是传来热闹的鼎沸人声。  
他阖了阖眼，再睁开还是黑暗一片，他有一瞬间觉得自己是失明了，然后吵杂不绝的震动声提醒他，这只是一场恶劣的性爱游戏，让他看不清的也只是眼罩而已。

纪田正臣在地上跪了很久，绑在他身上的绳子连接着双手和脚踝，大腿和小腿也被折叠用绳子禁锢住。无论哪处的绳子仿佛都嵌进了肉里，他全身动弹不得，只能保持着如同囚犯一样的姿势，任凭他人处置。后穴塞入的跳蛋在有规律地跳动着，尽管被刺激到了敏感点，但他不太懂为什么以前会因为这种事感到快乐。  
无论是勒进膝盖里的破洞牛仔裤的白线，还是被口塞压迫至唇外的舌头，都让他痛苦极了；那点快感根本解决不了什么。  
嘴内的津液汇集至舌尖处滴落，他感受到眼角溢出的生理泪水从眼罩中滑出，顺着脸颊也滑落到地面。他跪着的地毯上或许还有其他黏液，他想象着地毯上的深色水渍会是何种形状，也想象着正目睹这一切的男人的脸上会浮现的表情。  
他会嘲笑吗？他会嗤笑吧？嘲笑幼稚的他，嗤笑可悲的他。但无论折原临也露出哪种表情，纪田正臣都厌恶至极。

忽然打在落地窗上的雨水让他颤了颤，接着他就被扯着前额的碎发抬起了头。折原临也如他想象中的那样，用了极尽嘲讽的语气开了口：“你还记得你是来干什么的吗？纪田正臣。”  
纪田正臣仰着头，津液倒流让他忍不住咳嗽了两声。

他知道自己是来干什么的，他是来问那个独色帮的领导者到底是谁才过来的。  
那为什么会变成这样？他内心想的不单纯是现在这种状况，还包括了他和他的朋友、他和沙树、以及……他和折原临也。他的脑子乱糟糟一片，却还是思考着到底是哪一环出了问题，所以他才会变得这样痛苦。

他想起自己对折原临也说的话，“不要随便猜测我的想法，也不要干涉我的行动”，只是想告诉他自己已经不再是以前那个会因为他动摇的小孩，结果却被以这种形式留在这里。

他不想回答折原临也的问题，便偏过头去。  
折原临也冷哼了一声猛地放开了正臣的头发，少年不由得一个踉跄，前倾扑在临也的大腿上。本来裤子被褪去一半，后穴还被插着玩具就足够羞耻，再摆出这样的姿势，他想象不出来男人会怎样嘲笑他。纪田正臣动了两下想支起身子，但无奈绳子绑得紧，寸步难行地挣扎更是把他的脸颊贴向一个鼓胀的地方。

“哦……？”折原临也拍了拍正臣的后脑勺，然后按着把他的脸压向自己的性器磨蹭起来，“想要这个？该说你什么好啊，纪田正臣？”

摇头只会被当成更暧昧的祈求，说出的话也只有止不住的喘息，而且舌根不断分泌的津液已经低落在临也裤子的布料上，这种场面无论如何都解释不了，那就当作是这样吧。  
……反正已经不会因为他动摇了。  
藏在眼罩后面的暗淡双眼轻轻阖上，舌尖去触碰临也双腿之间的鼓胀处，将那处舔得潮湿。

折原临也有莫名的怒意，一是因为纪田正臣那不知天高地厚的发言，二是因为他这样自暴自弃的做法。他觉得正臣做这些的时候说不定是在哭，但他没有去解开男孩的眼罩，而是松开了一直让男孩保持张嘴姿势的口塞，口塞便顺势滑落到男孩的脖颈上。男孩轻轻地试着闭上嘴巴，酸痛感就从咬合处传来。

“呜……”  
体内突然肆虐的跳蛋让他呜咽出声，折原临也没有给他多长时间去适应，压着怒意一般的气音，他说：“继续。”

纪田正臣缩着脑袋抖动了一下，被绳子勒住的性器前端冒出了体液。面对用后面就快要高潮的纪田正臣，折原临也趿着拖鞋蹭在男孩稚嫩的囊袋上，前后夹击的快感让男孩咬着嘴巴交代了出来。

白色的精液喷射在黑色的拖鞋上，折原临也眯着眼看眼前的淫靡画面，他略施力道踩在正臣的性器上。  
“谁让你去了的？你是受虐狂吧？”

就算被松开了口塞，正臣还是一副不愿意讲话的样子。他的唇边有深深地牙印，他刚刚用了几乎咬出血的力道才没让自己再次发出喘叫。  
折原临也抚着正臣的牙印，拍了拍他的脸颊，然后拉起正臣前额的碎发再次按在双腿之间，“知道怎么做的吧？”

正臣吸了吸鼻子，他轻轻嗯了一声，在喘息间叹了口气。用牙齿咬开折原临也裆部的拉链，接着是底裤。看不到眼前的画面，只好用脸颊蹭着摸索，他突然感受到脸颊边正在跳动的炽热物体，咽了口口水像是下定决心，张嘴含住了临也的性器。  
舌头舔着前端慢慢让性器进入自己的口腔，可临也还是嫌他慢，压着正臣的后脑勺侵犯进了深处。气管挤压着前端，性器端部不断分泌出的前列腺液混合着正臣的津液从他的嘴角滑落。鼻腔里满是情欲的味道，正臣本能地收缩起口腔，用内壁裹着在自己嘴巴里肆虐的性器。

或许不用思考就不用这么痛苦了吧？正臣任由大脑放空，单纯地一前一后地侍弄折原临也的性器。能够听到折原临也的喘息，之后身上还会留下属于他的痕迹，做得好就会被夸奖，就像以前一样，这样什么都不用思考就会拥有最单纯的快乐。  
意识到自己在想什么的纪田正臣忍不住为自己悲哀了起来，即使像现在这样如同一件物什一样被摆弄也觉得快乐吗？

折原临也盯着正臣的发旋，伸出手去撩他的头发。正臣的前额有一块淤青，但不是临也动手的，而是因为他被绑的时候太不安分，不小心磕在桌角上造成的。他碰了碰那块淤青，似乎肿了些硬块，他用拇指抚着，纪田正臣的身体也在轻轻颤动。  
“很痛吗？”  
“……”  
回答他的依然是沉默，这样的纪田正臣依然在给折原临也火上浇油。他索性收起耐心，不再去过问纪田正臣伤痛，掐住他的腮帮抽送自己的性器。与正臣冰冷的态度不同，他的口腔很热，还会有止不住地抽动。  
他确信正臣是在哭了。

折原临也终于在正臣的嘴里宣泄出来，他退出男孩高温的口腔后，男孩便伸出舌头，让精液和津液的混合物从舌尖滴落，折原临也等着正臣的下一步动作。正臣就像以前一样，喉结滑动了一下，就将嘴里的精液全部吞咽下去，然后再次伸出舌头给他看。  
在等自己的夸奖，折原临也明白的。  
所以他抬起手，放在正臣的脑袋上胡乱地揉了两下。正臣张了张嘴，但最终还是什么都没说出来。  
脸颊上有数不清的泪水留下的痕迹。

并不是哪里都是做爱的地方，至少在折原临也看来沙发就不应该承担这份工作。他只是在沙发上把正臣身上的绳子松了下来。正臣的身体上遍布了红印，而这一根根红线像是紧紧缠绕住了他的身体。因为被捆久了，现在他根本站不起来，只能坐在地上。  
纪田正臣感觉到有一只手在揉自己的头顶，他下意识伸出手，像是寻求帮助一样，但很快又握成拳想要放下。折原临也没给纪田正臣反悔的机会，抓住了这只曾经好几次向他求救的手，把正臣轻轻拉了起来。

绑在手腕处的绳磨破了皮，正臣不由得吸了口气，站起来还没几秒钟，他晃晃悠悠地又不知身体要倒向何处。

他坠落进一片温暖。  
古龙香水的味道是令人安心的悸痛，他觉得现在的自己很难堪。腰被男人的双手收紧，他便将额头靠向折原临也的脖颈。

被安放在床上时已经不需要过多的前戏了，跳蛋让纪田正臣的股间泥泞不堪，闭合不上的红肿穴口不断分泌出黏腻的肠液，光是取出他体内的跳蛋，他身体分泌的体液就让床单湿了一片。  
正臣感受到穴口被临也的性器抵着，前端挤入穴口慢慢开拓着他的体内。纪田正臣本能地抓紧床单仰起头，后穴的软肉止不住地收缩讨好快感来源。他将喘息声封在喉间，却还是被深入后的猛烈顶撞撞到颤抖出声。  
忽然，他的唇上又一阵暖意，是临也的舌尖。他扭头不想去亲吻，但还是被临也扳过头来。嘴唇多了一丝甜味，刺激到记忆深处的味道让他愣愣地张开嘴巴，一块软糖便从临也的嘴里进入他的口腔。  
……橘子味的。

为什么……为什么是这个？  
为什么要这么温柔、为什么要这么残忍？

纪田正臣想把软糖吐出来，但是折原临也用唇封住了他的嘴巴。临也的舌头舔舐着他有些开裂的嘴唇，从正臣微张的齿间进入他的口腔。一块甜得有些发腻的橘汁软糖在两个人的口腔内化开。  
临也解开了正臣的眼罩，看到的是一双恍惚无神的双眼。正臣眯了眯眼稍微适应了光线，但即便如此他还是流着泪。临也将性器深深地埋在正臣的体内，他牵着正臣的手放在结合处。

“很深入了喔，已经感受到了吧？”意料之中的没有任何反应，临也就继续说了下去，“呐、纪田正臣，小正臣、小正，我喊哪个名字你会说话呢？”  
“现在想想那个时候真像过家家耶，我喊你小正你就会喊我‘临也哥哥’~什么的，该不会谁对你说‘爱’你都会像这样张开双腿欢迎别的男人吧？”  
临也牵起正臣放在结合处的手，放在被他顶得有些隆起的腹部，“小时候你还真的喜欢我诶，就这么喜欢被我内射吗？对了对了——”  
他俯下身子轻轻按着正臣的腹部，靠在正臣发烫的耳边说：“女孩子按这里就很容易受精喔……但是小正臣是男孩子所以不行——”

“……不要、说了。”正臣拉住临也的袖子猛摇着头，带上哭腔的呜咽声乞求他不要在说下去。  
“说话了，就这么讨厌我吗？”临也摸了摸正臣潮湿的脸颊，把男孩拉起身抱入怀中。  
他并不需要知道问题的答案，所以只是掐着正臣的下巴，在他泪湿的嘴巴上印上了自己的唇。

纪田正臣攀着折原临也的肩膀，摇摇晃晃像是体力不支。但下一秒他就被临也按着腰背靠向他的胸膛。性器侵犯到更深处，纪田正臣终于放弃最后的抵抗，他靠在临也的耳边叫喘着，呜呜咽咽地像是寻求着爱。

其实从软糖入口的一瞬间他就觉得再也承受不住了，他舌头打结般地喊了声哥哥，接着就被顶撞到泣不成声。  
腰被掐得生疼，但总好比心里的煎熬。他在喘息间要临也——他只是要他；正臣凑过去吻临也的唇畔。

他想要那个神奇的魔法，那个让人快乐，是让两个人的灵魂联结在一起的魔法。  
他环抱着临也的脖颈，脑袋已经无法思考了，但嘴里却喃喃着临也的名字。  
他说：“我爱您、我爱您……”

在正臣拔高的喘息声中，临也将性器抽送进了最深处。穴肉吸附住性器，似乎还嫌他留下的精液不够多。  
临也拍了拍正臣的臀瓣，让他放松点。正臣点了点头，垂着眼皮应着。

折原临也冲完澡出来，看到正臣披着被子抱着膝盖缩在床的一角，他走近了看才发现正臣已经睡着了，歪着头靠在床靠背上，指尖放在手腕的磨破处。折原临也看了看纪田正臣的睡脸，直到他像从噩梦中挣脱出来一样地睁开眼睛。  
正臣眼眶红红地拉过临也的手贴在自己脸上，用毫无焦距的眼神注视着临也，他对他说那些用烂了的情话。  
他说做了很多噩梦，而他的噩梦都是那些真实发生的事。

“呜诶……”  
临也从正臣的手心里抽出手，沿着他的脸颊摸向他的耳垂、脖子，在正臣不解的目光下掐住了他的脖颈。  
他凑过去，贴着正臣的耳畔说：  
“醒醒吧。纪田正臣。”

天空闪了一道光，静寂几秒后雷声轰鸣。

**Author's Note:**

> 就想写这样的车车。


End file.
